Just In Time
by kazahaya-kun
Summary: Zero vanished five months ago and now Kaname has finally found him. And not in a situation he had expected. Mpreg.
1. Surprise

Just In Time

Ok, so I keep getting asked to write these, so here it is. Another Mpreg. This time Kaname x Zero.

I take requests.

VKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVK

Zero groaned and rolled onto his side, cursing Kaname Kuran as he did. This was _all his fault_. He should be the one here right now, tired and in pain. As he lay there he breathed heavily for nearly a minute, attempting to use his breathing to control the pain that was wrapping itself around him. When it finally began to subside he curled in on himself and began to rub his palms in soothing circles over his swollen midsection. His fingers were distressingly brining less and less relief with each passing minute.

He raised his fist and punched the mattress he was lying on. Damn Kuran and his gorgeous mouth and delicious body. Damn those talented hands and extremely persuasive hips. Damn the party he was forced to attend as a hunter to watch over the vampires. And damn his own treacherous body for demanding what it shouldn't have and landing him in this situation.

He rolled on to his back and then carefully pulled himself into a sitting position. He swung his feet from the bed then on to the floor. With considerable difficulty he hauled himself from the bed and to the kitchen area of the two room flat he was living in. The main room had a bed, a lounge and a kitchen and there was a bathroom through a separate door to the right. He'd been living here for the past five months since his condition started to become obvious to him and was on the verge of becoming noticeable to others. So far no one had found him and he wanted to keep it that way. Ok, the flat was small but it was comfortable and in a good place. It had everything he needed. He turned on the tap and poured himself a glass of water, swallowing it down in three massive gulps.

He had felt restless the last few days. The baby had become more and more still and during that time he had known what was coming. But that restlessness was reaching a peak. He couldn't stay still and it was becoming increasingly difficult to find a comfortable position to sit, stand or lay in. No matter what he did there was a constant feeling of pressure and over fullness in his abdomen and pelvis, but ever since the baby had gone head down about a week ago he hadn't expected any less. But at least for now moving around was helping with the pain. Although he knew that effect would soon be minimal. He wasn't scared about what was happening to him, just . . . pissed off.

When his labour had started at half past nine that morning he'd tried to deny it, to just pretend that nothing was happening, that it was just those stupid Braxton-Hicks again. After all, he'd been having them for about a month. But now it was half past two and his contractions were coming roughly every ten minutes and increasing in pain, duration and intensity.

The baby, Kaname's baby, was definitely on its way.

He paced the lounge area of his flat, his hands both clasped underneath his impressive bump. He knew he'd been stupid by not seeking any medical help throughout his entire pregnancy, and he was probably equally stupid for giving birth unaided and alone. But that's how he wanted it to be, no one was seeing him like this. He stopped moving for a second and wiped the sweat from his brow. Delivering a baby was a slow, painful and warm process. He sighed and put the cloth on the kitchen counter. When the child was asleep he'd deal with any mess he made.

He'd just got to the back of the sofa when he felt the next contraction begin to build. He stopped moving and placed his feet a little apart then leant forward slightly, one arm landing on the back of the sofa and the other wrapping around his bump. As the contraction built it wrapped around his thighs, his buttocks and his belly and as it began to peak he once more resorted to heavy breathing and rocking his hips. For now they were still helping keep a handle on the pain. He had forgotten to look at his watch to see how far apart the pains had become but it didn't feel any closer than the last two or three.

The contraction eventually subsided and as Zero straightened up he felt the baby drop deeper into his pelvis and accompanying this drop was a warm, wet sensation running down his legs. He looked down to see a slowly growing puddle on the floor. Great. So now he'd pissed himself. _Perfect_. Only . . . he hadn't felt the need to go to the bathroom. He looked down once more as the slow trickle continued. Ah. Of course. His water had just broken. The baby had dropped and his water had gone.

He'd better start thinking about where he was going to deliver this kid.

VKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVK

Zero had spent the last two hours on his knees beside the bed. His legs were as far apart as he could get them in this position and his right arm was resting on the bed. His forehead had spent a large proportion of this time leaning on the arm. The only item of clothing left on him was a t-shirt that was soaked with sweat due to his exertion. He'd thrown off all his other clothes as they had become too uncomfortable. They were too hot and too restrictive. But he couldn't bring himself to remove the t-shirt as that would mean he had to look at his naked bump, and that wasn't something he was incredibly comfortable with.

It was now ten in the morning. Over half a day had passed; he had now been in labour for twelve and a half hours. At least, he'd thought that that was the case until about ten minutes ago. But now he remembered having on and off backache and Braxton-Hicks from about six the previous morning. He could remember reading that backache could be a sign of early labour and if that was the case maybe the Braxton-Hicks weren't Braxton-Hicks after all. Perhaps he had really been in labour for fifteen and a half hours.

God damn it. Even Kaname's kid took it's time to achieve anything.

VKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVK

Zero was rapidly approaching the end of his tether with this whole childbirth thing. He was now in the only position left that was vaguely comfortable, he was hot, sticky and to top it all he was contracting every five minutes. _Five minutes_. He was still God knows how far away from being able to push. He just wanted the baby out. He'd carried the infant for nine long months, although he hadn't known about it for the first month and a half. But once the sickness had started he had been able to sense the tiny life inside him. And as time had gone on he'd become increasingly aware and more and more excited about the tiny being he was currently struggling to bring into the world. Ok, so he hadn't been too thrilled to start with but as soon as he'd started feeling the first little rolls and kicks he'd been overwhelmed with love and protectiveness for his child.

"Nnnhhh!"

Suddenly he found himself curling up again as another pain slammed in to him. He moaned loudly and began to breathe in through his nose and out through his mouth, occasional gasps escaping as he tried to deal with his worst contraction yet.

"Aaahhh." He moaned loudly as the pain built until the immense tightness and pressure were the only things on his mind. This one seemed to be going on forever. "K . . . K . . . _Kaname_ . . ."

The name was ripped, unwillingly, from his throat as the contraction peaked and finally began to subside. Right now he really needed the support of someone. He was no longer sure that he could get through this on his own, but then he hadn't left himself any other options. Gradually he began to relax until all the pain had gone and he was just left with pressure that no amount of moving his hips could relieve.

VKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVK

Kaname was sat at the desk in his office feeling distinctly uncomfortable. For the last five months he had been able to _feel_ Zero was close by. He had walked out of school but he had not left the area and he had always been on the edge of Kaname's senses. He had felt strange things coming from Zero over the past few months. Waves of fear and happiness and the occasional wave of despair. But right now he was experiencing a bizarre set of emotions and physical sensations, the most overwhelming of which was pain. Extreme, overwhelming waves of pure physical pain. He had no idea why Zero was in so much pain but it was starting to worry him. It had started early that morning and had become increasingly worse. As he sat there he felt another pain and as it crested he felt Zero scream his name in his head.

"_Zero_!"

Kaname screamed out loud and shot up, his chair clattering to the floor behind him. He clutched his stomach as that was where the pain seemed to be centred. Why was the pain centred there? What was happening? That was it; the hunter was crying out to him and was in immense pain. He couldn't just sit around anymore and be useless. Until now he had respected his former lovers' privacy, his need for space. He hadn't wanted to be found and Kaname had contented himself with knowing that he was safe and nearby. But now the hunter was in pain and crying out to him.

Kaname ran from the office and into the corridor, grabbing his coat and wrestling it on as he did. As he left his house he locked the door and then closed his eyes, homing in on Zero's presence. It was coming from the south where the small flats and businesses were located. Kaname began to walk towards where he sensed Zero was, more waves of pain assaulting him as he did and slowing his progress. What on earth could be happening to his precious hunter?

VKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVK

Zero bit his lip to prevent himself from screaming as the latest pain hit him full force. He gripped the bed sheets so tightly that he almost ripped right through them. He gasped and moaned, all semblance of composure gone this close to the completion of his labour. As it subsided he looked at his watch. Half past eleven. How much longer could he last when he was in so much pain and becoming so tired? He knew that at last the end was approaching as he had begun to feel an increasing urge to push. It wasn't a very strong one yet, nothing enough to act on, but it was there none the less. His contractions were coming every minute and lasting about thirty seconds, leaving him barely any time between them to rest and recover. But right now that didn't bother him as it meant that he was nearer to meeting his . . . _daughter_. Yes, he was in the process of delivering a baby girl. He could tell that now.

He reached down beside him and took a sip from the glass of water by his knee then wiped his brow with one of the stack of towels that he had prepared earlier. He licked his lips and pushed his legs slightly further apart, by now just doing what his body dictated, then reached for another one of the pile of towels. He unfolded it and then placed it on the bed in front of him. This was what he would catch his precious daughter with.

He could sense her moving deeper inside him and he knew that it would not be long.

He shifted his hips as the next contraction built, leaning forward slightly more and feeling the urge to push increase in intensity. He cried out as his daughter shifted once more, pushing deeper down inside him. He struggled to draw in a breath and then moaned deeply; somehow the noise he generated helped him with the pain. The contraction was showing no sign of ending and all he wanted was Kaname's arms wrapped around him, supporting him as he laboured. It was Kaname's child too. He should be here, helping. Why had he pushed him away?

"S . . . sorry . . . K . . . Kaname . . ." He moaned as the pain finally ebbed.

He leant his head on his arms and knew that he wasn't far from tears. The urge to push was beginning to become overwhelming and as the next contraction approached he knew the time had come. As it began to build he took some deep breaths and as it finally took hold he dropped his chin to his chest and bore down, a long, low moan escaping his throat as he did. He was shocked to feel his daughter moving. Not much, probably only millimetres, but moving none the less. Her head was slowly moving down, opening him up, as she began her final journey. He drew in a sharp breath and continued to push with what was left of the contraction. It was over too soon this time and his baby girl felt strange in her new position at the entrance to his birth canal.

On the other side of the door Kaname's eyes blinked open once more. He had been about to barge the door open when he had been gripped by another wave of pain coming from the hunter he had managed to track to the flat behind the door. It had taken hours, much too long, but he had finally found him. The bond was going crazy at the moment, his body just wanting to reach out and hold Zero, his mind needing to calm the distressed vampire behind the door. He put his hand on the handle and turned it, just as another wave of pain swept over him. As his eyes closed he heard Zero making grunting noises behind the door and breathing heavily.

Finally, after gasping in a breath, Kaname opened the door and burst into the room. There was only one thought in his head. He knew that once he was beside Zero he would no longer feel the pain of the hunter and could concentrate on helping him instead. As he walked less than calmly into the cosy space he saw Zero was knelt on the floor on the far side of a large bed wearing very little and looking extremely warm, sweaty and in pain. His breathing also appeared to be laboured. Kaname at that moment had no idea how accurate his thought was.

"Zero! What . . ."

"Kaname!"

Despite the fact that mere minutes ago he had been desperate to see him, the pureblood was suddenly the last person he wanted anywhere near him. He pulled himself to his feet and tried to scramble backwards but he didn't get very far. He'd barely taken a step when he felt the next contraction building and despite resisting, the urge to push was too great. He ended up collapsing on to his back and sucking in a breath as he had to give in to his bodies urges. As he began to push he closed his eyes, not wanting to see Kaname's face as he discovered what was going on. He was so embarrassed, humiliated, but he just couldn't stop himself.

For his part Kaname didn't know what to do. He was frozen to the spot. As Zero had fallen backwards he had clearly seen his swollen stomach and when that was coupled with the state that Zero was currently in there was only one conclusion to be drawn. Zero was in labour. But that wasn't the biggest shock. No, not by a long way. For Kaname the biggest shock was the aura that he could sense coming from the infant that was currently forcing itself from Zero's body. The aura was unmistakable. The . . . he paused for a second as he sensed the gender of the child . . . the daughter that Zero was delivering was _his_.

Once that realisation had hit him Kaname was suddenly able to move again. He tore forward until he was by Zero's side and delicately gathered him into his arms, stroking his forehead as he guided him through the last of the contraction.

"Well done Zero, you're doing brilliantly. Keep pushing."

Zero's face remained scrunched up with the effort for a bit longer and then he slumped into the arms of the pureblood who was supporting him. For a few seconds he panted heavily but then he turned to face Kaname. He wanted to shout, to scream and argue, but his daughter was too close for that. She had moved a lot further down with the last push, he could feel her so clearly, she was almost there.

"Up."

"What do you mean?"

Zero licked his lips and swallowed, pushing himself from Kaname's arms and into a rather uncomfortable sitting position.

"Back where I was. Now."

Kaname took the hint and carried Zero back to his spot by the edge of the bed. As soon as he was down Zero scrambled back into the squatting position he had found best for him and almost immediately he felt the next contraction start.

"Nnnhhh." Zero moaned as he wrapped an arm around his bump.

Kaname blinked briefly before he understood what was happening. "Another one?"

Zero nodded. "She's coming."

Once the sentence was over Zero sucked in a breath and began to push once more. Kaname was behind him in an instant, rubbing the small of his back and whispering encouragement in his ear. Zero, however, was concentrating on just one thing. Now his daughter was moving she was moving fast and as he took a breath in the middle of the contraction he began to panic. He needed to be gripping something to get through the pains but he couldn't grip something and catch his baby girl at the same time. And as he felt that contraction finish he was fairly sure that with the next one she would be here. He dropped his hand between his legs and felt around until he found the place she was about to emerge from. He could feel the top of her head just a few millimetres inside him.

"She's here!" He pulled his hand away and turned his head to face Kaname. "I can touch her! I can't catch her. I need to push. What do I . . ."

"Let me." Kaname held out a hand for the towel that Zero had chosen earlier. "I'll catch her." He saw the doubt flare through Zero's eyes. "And as soon as she's out you can sit down and I'll pass her to you."

Zero opened and closed his mouth a few times, doubt clouding his mind, but as he was about to respond he was gripped by another contraction. He turned around and gripped the bed sheets tightly and Kaname leaned over and grabbed a towel. Zero was on autopilot now, pushing when his body demanded it and that was all he could do. He could feel his daughter moving and before he knew it he felt the unmistakable sting of her crowning.

"Gently Zero." Zero would have blushed if he had been able to think. Kaname was now knelt behind him with his head and hands between his legs. "She's coming, her heads coming. Don't push."

Zero gritted his teeth and felt like swearing. Don't push? His body was screaming at him to just push her out and Kaname was telling him _not_ to?

"Don't push Zero. You'll tear. I need to help ease her out."

He was panting hard in an effort to not push and he could still feel her moving, his body managing to expel her slowly without any help. He felt like he was being ripped open as her head began to pass from him.

"Aaahhh!" As her head finally forced its way free of his body he cried out loudly. "Fuck! That hurt!"

"I know Zero, but you're nearly there. Her heads out!" There was a few seconds silence and then Kaname spoke again. "And she's got brown hair." Kaname rubbed the small of Zero's back once more. "You can push again with the next one. It's the shoulders next, and they might hurt a bit too. But once the shoulders are out she should just slip out the rest of the way with one push."

Zero was about to ask Kaname how he knew all this when he felt the next pain strike. He took a deep breath and then dropped his head again. As soon as the urge struck him he pushed as hard as he could. He could feel her leaving him and it was a very strange sensation. Her shoulders were slender and were passing a lot more easily than Kaname's words had made him think they would. Ok, so it still hurt like hell and it wasn't easy, but it could have been so much worse. With a grunt he felt the contraction stop, the baby still not fully out but her shoulders now between his legs.

"This is it Zero. One more push and she's out." Kaname's voice sounded different. He sounded so excited, so overwhelmed.

"Feels . . . weird."

"I'm sure it does." Kaname leant around and pressed a kiss to Zero's forehead. "But it's almost over. One more push and you'll be holding our daughter."

"Really?"

Kaname nodded and got the towel ready to catch his baby girl. He could see Zero beginning to tense up again and within seconds he had curled in on himself and had began to push once more. This time once he had began to push his daughter moved freely and with a gasp from Zero she slithered from his body and into the waiting hands of her father. For a few seconds there was nothing but silence punctuated with Zero's heavy breathing and all Kaname could do was stare at the tiny infant in his arms. Then the wails of a newborn filled the air and Zero turned himself over and held out his hands.

"Give her to me."

Kaname reluctantly handed the squalling infant to Zero who was leaning against the bed, exhausted but content. He watched his face as he held his daughter for the first time. Silent tears began to trail down his face as his reached a hand forward and stroked her cheek. Kaname felt his heart melt at the sight in front of him. Zero slowly checked each of her toes then each of her fingers then opened the towel to check that she was indeed a she. He couldn't stop grinning. As soon as she had been placed in his arms she had become quiet and was now making baby noises as she watched the man above her, no doubt able to sense both his and Kaname's auras as clearly as they could sense hers.

"She's hungry Zero."

Zero blinked rapidly and then looked up at Kaname. He was almost shocked to see he was still there.

"How do I feed her? She doesn't have fangs yet."

Kaname smiled. Zero really was clueless. But the way he was looking at their little girl . . . the love and adoration. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"You feed her the same way any new mother feeds their baby. She needs your milk."

Zero blushed furiously. "M . . . m . . . my _milk_? But I'm not a woman. I don't have milk."

Kaname smiled gently and shuffled closer to the exhausted hunter. "Um, Zero?" He reached a hand forward and pointed to Zero's chest. "You do." There were two growing wet spots on the front of his shirt. "Your milk would have come through as the birth started and when she started crying . . . well . . . it made you leak."

Zero looked absolutely horrified. "Oh fuck . . . That's gross."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. How else did you plan to feed her?"

"I . . . I thought she would need blood. I thought maybe I'd bite on my wrist and then she'd suck on it."

Kaname let his hand reach forward and he let his finger tips brush the soft skin of his first born.

"Young vampires need feeding like human children. It's only when their adult teeth come through that they need blood. Once the baby teeth come through she'll feed off your energy. But right now . . ." Kaname paused as their daughter began to fuss again, "she needs to eat."

Zero gazed down on the precious being nestled in his arms. "K . . . Kaname? I don't know how."

Kaname moved further forward and pulled a pillow from the bed then he gently took the little girl from Zero's arms and laid her on the pillow.

"Take you t-shirt off, then I'll help you position her."

As Zero pulled the shirt off Kaname tied off the umbilical cord that was connecting the girl to Zero and then cut it before wrapping her in the towel once more. He then placed her back in Zero's waiting arms.

"Lift your left arm." Zero did as he was told and Kaname placed the pillow between it and his lap. "Ok, put it down onto the pillow. It'll support your arm as you feed her."

Zero put his arm down slowly so as not to disturb her and he was amazed to see that she now reached his left nipple perfectly. A drop of pearly fluid had gathered there and Zero was about to brush it away.

"No. Don't do that. That's going to be very useful." Zero blushed a deep crimson. "Now brush your finger over her cheek nearest the nipple and she will open her mouth and when she does that place her mouth over your nipple."

"Stop saying nipple." Zero growled, his blush growing deeper until the very tips of his ears were red. But he did as Kaname said and gasped as his tiny daughter latched on and began to suck lustily.

To start with he squirmed a little, but feeding her like this was making his heart explode. He couldn't take his eyes away from her little mouth as it worked and her little throat moving as she swallowed. She was so tiny, so fragile, so delicate. So damn beautiful. As she sucked she looked up and Zero got to see her eyes for the first time and they took his breath away.

"Akemi." He breathed.

"Akemi?"

"Yeah." The blush which was beginning to fade came back with a vengeance. He hadn't realised he'd said it out loud. "Yeah. I want to call her Akemi."

"That's a beautiful name."

"I want to call her Akemi Kuran."

Kaname felt his mouth pop open. That was the last thing he had expected to hear. "Really?"

Zero nodded, a gentle smile on his face. He wasn't angry with Kaname anymore. How could he be when he had given him something so precious. And he knew that it wasn't just Kaname's fault he had just gone through so much pain, but he'd pretty much forgotten that already now that he had this gorgeous bundle in his arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's ok. I understand."

Both men were too caught up in their daughter to talk too much and both were content with watching her have her first meal.

"Nnnhhh." Zero shifted and made a noise of discomfort.

"Are you ok?" Kaname leant in, a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah. Just feels like I'm having small contractions again."

"Oh, that's ok. Your body is delivering the afterbirth. Just concentrate on feeding her, and if you feel you need to then give a couple of little pushes. I'll deal with it when you've done. When she's fed we'll bath the pair of you, you can feed and then you can both sleep."

Zero just smiled. Ok, so this whole thing was one huge mistake, but he wouldn't change it for the world.

VKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVK

_5 years later . . . _

Zero walked into the house he shared with Kaname, his daughter Akemi balanced on his hip and her school bag over his shoulder. Her hair was now down to her mid back and wavy and she had the most stunning eyes that Zero had ever seen. Even if he did say so himself. His family was his life, and he'd do anything to protect them. He walked through the quiet house until he reached Kaname's office where he knocked on the door before going in.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

As soon as she saw Kaname she wriggled until Zero put her down. He laughed as she ran straight to her father and wrapped herself around his legs. Akemi had grown to be a real Daddy's girl.

"Hello Sunshine. How was school?"

"We learnt to use fours today. One four is four, two fours are eight, three fours are . . . are . . . are . . ."

"Twelve?"

"Mommy!"

The little girl stared at Zero then crossed her arms over her chest and stamped her right foot.

"Sorry sweetie. Did I do something wrong?" Despite his soothing words his mouth was still curved into a smile.

"Hmph."

Akemi made a noise and then turned her back on him and began to talk to her father again. Zero giggled to himself and shook his head.

"Back in a minute."

Zero excused himself from the room, his face breaking into an even bigger smile. He walked into the kitchen and poured three glasses of juice and carried them back into Kaname's office. He handed one to his husband of four years and one to his precious daughter and then kept one for himself. As he watched his small family talk he sipped his drink, a feeling of contentment washing over him.

_Should I?_ He thought, watching his two favourite people interact.

" . . . and then Kyoya said that his parent's had sex to get him and I said that sex was a bad word. Why is it a bad word?"

Zero laughed as Kaname choked on his drink. _Oh yes, he really should_.

"Well . . . it's . . . because . . . just . . ."

He didn't think he'd ever seen Kaname lost for words before, but then their little angel really did have a way of making him flustered. He stood up and sauntered over to his husband, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"You'd better tell her, because in about a months' time she's gonna be asking _a lot_ of questions."

"A month?" Kaname whispered back.

"Yeah, a month. Because by then I'm going to be showing." And with that he stood up and walked towards the door. "After all, twins take up more space than just one." He said as he walked from the room.


	2. Where do babies come from?

Where do babies come from?

_**I can't believe the response I got for this story! Thank you so much, you have made me incredibly happy! Originally I wasn't planning on writing a sequel to this, but as everyone asked so nicely here it is!**_

_**There will be two, yes TWO, more chapters! This one and then one more! I hope you like these too!**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to my very own, very tasty Zero – bet you're glad I don't have the necessary parts now aren't you!**_

VKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVK

Zero shifted uncomfortably before attempting to lean down and pick up one of Akemi's school shoes from its resting place in the middle of the front room floor. After three tries of at first bending, then crouching and finally opening his legs as far as possible before leaning over in an attempt to reach the floor he gave up and made his way over to a chair and flopped in to it. He sighed and let his hands rest on the top of his ever-growing, seven month bump.

"Akemi." He shouted in the general direction of upstairs from his seated position. He then waited thirty seconds. When she didn't respond he called again. "Akemi Kuran! Downstairs! Now!"

Soon the patter of small feet could be heard on the stairs, followed by the heavier footfalls of his husband. Both burst into the front room of the house, grinning and giggling. _What have they been up to?_ He thought.

"Yes mommy?"

"Is there any reason your shoe is in the middle of the room?" _Not shoes_, he thought, _just one shoe. Shoes might make a little more sense. I wonder where the other one went?_

"Oh! Sorry mommy! I was in a hurry because I wanted to help daddy with . . ."

But his six year old never got to finish the sentence as Kaname's slender hand reached round and covered her mouth. Zero looked up to his husband and raised an eyebrow to be met with a mischievous grin.

"Fine." He said. "You keep your secrets. Nnhh."

He finished the sentence with a small grunt and his left hand slipped to the underside of his bump. Akemi's mouth popped open and she took a step forward, her tiny hand landing on his knee.

"Are you ok mommy?"

Zero rubbed the sore spot on his swollen midsection and smiled at the little girl who now had a look of almost fear on her face.

"Yeah sweetie. Your brothers just felt like playing soccer with my stomach." He looked up at Kaname. "I can tell there are two of them in there this time." Then he looked back at his first born. "You never kicked me this much."

Akemi considered the words for a few minutes and then her hand left Zero's knee and began to creep forward. She was always very hesitant about touching her mother's stomach, but she loved feeling her brothers' move inside their watery home. Zero knew what Akemi wanted and shifted in his seat slightly to allow her better access.

"Both hands."

Akemi's eyes went wide as Zero took both her hands and directed one to where one twin was still kicking and her other hand to the top of his bump where the other twin was currently stretching, his hand pressing against the skin. Her face lit up in a huge smile as she felt her brothers' move. She turned to her father who came over and put his hand on top of hers, feeling the movement through her hands.

"Wow!" She giggled. "Does it hurt lots?"

"Not lots, just a little uncomfortable. And it's a good kind of pain. It tells me that the babies are happy and comfortable."

She nodded her head, considering this. "And I kicked you too?"

"Not as much. You used to do somersaults and stretch more than kick."

Zero smiled as he remembered feeling Akemi's first movements, and then stronger ones as she grew older. He felt guilty that he had denied Kaname the experience of feeling his first child growing from conception to birth; he'd missed watching Zero's body change with his pregnancy. But then he'd also missed all the morning sickness and mood swings – something which Zero had suffered horrendously with from start to finish with Akemi and the pattern was rapidly repeating itself with babies two and three.

"How will they get out?"

Zero blinked rapidly and gazed at Kaname, his eyes popping wide with shock. "Um . . ."

"And how did they get in there?"

"Um . . ."

Zero was lost for words. How was he supposed to reply to that? He knew she would be curious, he knew she would have questions. But he and Kaname hadn't thought about how to answer them. She had only just turned six, so how much detail was too much for a six year old? Kaname leant down and swept his little girl up in his arms and then sat in the chair beside Zero's, one of his hands stretching over and lying on the top of Zero's belly.

"Did you know boys are different to girls, Akemi?"

Akemi nodded as her father spoke. "Yes. Boys wear trousers to school. And they all play together on the playground."

Kaname tried not to laugh. "Do you know anything else that's different about them?"

Akemi thought about this for a moment. "Well . . . our boy teachers are a different shape to our girl teachers."

Kaname nodded his head. "That's right. Girls and boys are different shapes." He ran a hand through his daughters' long, wavy hair. "But boys and girls can both wear trousers. And play where they like on the playground."

Akemi thought about her best friend and partner in mischief. "How am I a different shape to Kyoya? We don't look any different."

"You're not very different yet. Most of that happens as you get older. The biggest difference at the moment is between what you have under your skirt and what he has inside his trousers."

"Our legs?"

Zero snorted with laughter beside him, the snort turning into a fit of giggles. Kaname bit his lip to hold in a giggle of his own. He had known that this would be awkward, but she was just so innocent. It was almost a shame to ruin it.

"No sweetheart. Kyoya has some things between his legs which you don't have. And it's those things that make him a boy."

"Oh. Ok."

Kaname almost sighed with relief. She accepted the explanation so easily it shocked him. But then, it wasn't boys and girls she was interested in but how the babies got _inside_ Zero. That was going to be a bit more tricky to explain.

"The parts that Kyoya has between his legs, well, me and mommy have those too. When I want to show mommy how much I love him the part between my legs joins to a part between mommy's legs."

"Like Lego?"

Once again Zero began to roar with laughter. Akemi took one look at him and rolled her eyes. Kaname shook his head; she had definitely got that gesture from Zero.

"Yes, a bit like Lego. And when they join together it feels very nice for both of us. And because it feels nice I can then pass something to mommy through my extra part. And that something goes inside mommy and mixes inside his tummy with his own things to make a baby."

Akemi looked confused for a few seconds as she tried to process this information. "So _you_ put them in there?"

Kaname tilted his head and looked at his husband. "Yes, I guess that I did really."

She nodded her head, seeming content with this explanation. But then that was only part of the question she had asked. "So you have to take them out?"

"No honey." Zero took over. "When the babies want to come out I start getting pains in my tummy, and then when the pains get really close together the babies will come out through a hole between my legs. I have to help them come out, so I will probably be pretty grumpy when it's happening."

Zero was blushing furiously as he said it, embarrassed that his daughter had even the slightest idea of how she was conceived and how she was delivered. And as for his explanation . . . it had made the whole process sound quick and easy when in fact it was far from it.

"It's called giving birth, or labour. And it hurts. And it takes a long time." He smiled. "And your brothers will probably want to come out in about seven weeks."

"Seven weeks?" Her voice went squeaky with excitement. "Daddy! We need to go and finish the . . ."

Once again, Kaname's hand landed over Akemi's mouth and he grinned before wrapping his other arm around her and standing up. Her feet dangled feely as he held her close to him. With a giggle he kicked the shoe that had started the conversation into a corner where it landed with the other, he then smiled widely at Zero and carried his daughter back upstairs.

Zero just relaxed into the chair and smiled. That had certainly been interesting.

VKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVK

Kaname and Akemi walked down the stairs, hand in hand. They had finished the task they had decided to do today and now they were ready to show Zero the results of their hard work. As they reached the bottom of the stairs Akemi pulled at her father's hand, wanting to move more quickly. But Kaname had already spotted his husband was fast asleep in the chair that he had been in when they had left the room. He held her tightly, pulling her back.

"Daddy! We have to go get mommy!" Akemi tugged on his arm, desperate to take her mommy upstairs and show him the surprise.

"Shhh!" Kaname placed a finger to his lips when he heard how loud his little girl's voice was. "Look at mommy."

Akemi looked at where her father was pointing and saw Zero fast asleep in the chair. She put her hand over her mouth and giggled then began to tiptoe towards him, pulling Kaname with her. When Kaname was stood in front of him, his daughter wrapped around his legs, he smiled. Zero looked so peaceful right now although he could still clearly see the twins moving inside their cocoon, the thin fabric of the t-shirt not hiding anything. Pregnancy had done wonderful things for Zero. His appearance was softer, his hair was thicker and more silky and he seemed so content. Glowing, that was what they called it. And he certainly was. He really wished that he'd seen this when he was carrying Akemi. But he didn't hold the vanishing act against him. He understood that at that point Zero simply wasn't ready for the kind of relationship that they had now.

"Why is mommy sleeping? It's not bedtime!" Akemi was doing her best to whisper, but she was still far too loud in the silent room.

"Well," Kaname leant down and picked her up, balancing her on his hip, "he's carrying two people inside him at the moment. And they get all their energy from him too. So he gets more hungry, thirsty and tired than he normally would at the moment."

"There are really two people in there?"

"Yes honey. They really are." Suddenly a thought struck him. "Do you want to see a picture?"

Akemi grinned and nodded vigorously, so Kaname put her on the sofa and then took his wallet from his back pocket. He took out a folded piece of paper and sat beside her. She immediately snuggled into his side.

"The doctors have a special machine which looks inside mommy's tummy and takes pictures of the babies. It's not like a normal photo; it's black and white and a little harder to understand." He unfolded the paper and held it in front of her. "You see this white piece here? That's one head, and here," he pointed lower on the picture, "is the other." He turned the paper slightly. "And this one is sucking his thumb." He pointed to one of the twins.

Kaname pointed out the small hand attached to the small mouth. Seeing the pictures from inside Zero for the first time was an incredibly emotional experience. As they had watched the doctor scanning Zero the babies had been moving, one sucking his thumb and the other playing soccer with Zero's ribs. And when the doctor had flicked the switch to allow them to hear the heartbeats it was no good . . . Kaname had cried like a girl. Zero had tried to retain his composure, but a silent tear or two had dribbled down his face none the less. They hadn't needed to know the sex. It was clear as day to them both now they knew what they were looking for and could sense their two boys.

Zero smiled as he came too. He could hear his two favourite people talking about the babies and the babies seemed to be falling asleep at last.

"Did I suck my thumb when I was in your tummy?"

Zero's smiled faded slightly. He had nothing like this from his first pregnancy. "I don't know honey. I never had a scan when I was pregnant with you."

Akemi didn't seem to mind this and instead jumped up from the sofa and landed at Zero's feet.

"Come on mommy."

Zero raised an eyebrow as Kaname got up and stood beside her, offering him his hands to help pull him to his feet.

"What's going on?"

"You're going to have to stand up and come with us to find out."

Zero smiled and took Kaname's hand, letting him pull him to his feet. Slowly Kaname began to walk towards the stairs, Zero trailing just slightly behind. He took the stairs a lot more slowly than Akemi who ran up them as fast as possible. Once they got to the top Kaname stood him in front of one of the spare roo doors and put his hands over his eyes.

"Ready Akemi?"

Zero didn't hear anything but he knew his daughter would be nodding enthusiastically and he heard the door click open and her scurrying inside. Once she was safely in the room Kaname very carefully steered him inside and took his hands from his eyes.

Zero gasped, his hand flying to his mouth and tears filling his eyes and threatening to spill out. They had turned the room into a nursery. It had been painted a pale yellow and two beach wood cribs that rocked had been assembled in the middle. There were shelves with baby toys and a wardrobe that no doubt had clothes in it. And a changing table with a mat and everything he needed to change a new baby. The windows were open and light, white curtains were moving just slightly in the breeze.

"The en suite has a baby bath in it." Kaname said, smiling. "We've been working on it for a week or so. Do you like it?"

"Like it?" He turned to face Kaname and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Like it? I love it! It's beautiful."

"It's tempro . . . tempre . . . tempry . . . it's not for good." Akemi said. "When they get big like me they can have a room each. But daddy said twins like to stay together when they're tiny."

Zero smiled at her. Her words, her attempt to be grown up, what she had been doing for obviously a few weeks.

"But why did you get it ready so early?"

"Daddy said that when more than one baby lives inside a mommy at the same time sometimes they come out a bit early."

Zero nodded. He hadn't thought of that. "Well, we better go have dinner before they get here then."

Kaname's head whipped round at lightning speed. "Are . . . are you . . . ?"

Zero laughed. "No. Not yet."

As they began to walk from the room he felt one of the babies move and its head drop down into his pelvis. _But I don't think it'll be long_. He thought.


	3. Panic

Panic

_**Ok, so this isn't going to be the last chapter. It got way too LONG so I decided to cut it in half!**_

_**I've been asked to write a follow up story with the twins as young children, a villain and some of the other characters from the VK universe in it. So keep your eyes peeled. If I do it - and you know me, if I'm challenged I can't refuse – you may well see another character up the duff as well!**_

_**And no – it won't be Kaname!**_

_**P.S – If I owe you a fic then let me know! My computer died in the move and now I have a laptop I can get on with stuff again!**_

VKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVK

Zero stood at the kitchen sink doing the washing up. It was the last week of the summer vacation and he only had to last four more days before he got a little time to himself to relax before the twins arrived.

Only, he didn't think that he'd make it that long.

He was amazed he'd made it this long actually. The babies, well, at least one of them, had been head down for just over four weeks and he was now just into his eighth month. He had had a couple of false alarms already and had been having vicious Braxton-Hicks for a while, but they had really kicked up a notch since Monday. His back was killing him and if he was honest he would actually welcome going in to labour early at this point. He put down the cup he'd just washed and pushed his hands into the small of his back. As he did he felt another Braxton-Hicks and he gritted his teeth and hissed.

"Do you need to sit down Mommy?"

Zero held his breath for a second before breathing out slowly and then turned to face Akemi, passing her the glass he'd just washed.

"No sweetheart. It's ok. Moving around is good at the moment."

Yes, standing and walking were uncomfortable . . . But . . . Walking around could only help at this point, after all it had been known to trigger and aid progression of labour. But then so did swallowing semen and he wasn't really in the mood for that either. He turned back to the sink and picked up a mug.

"What do you want to do when we've finished washing the breakfast dishes?"

Akemi thought for a second. "Can we watch some TV?"

Zero smiled. "Of course. We'll take some chocolate and orange juice with us." He leant in to whisper to her. "Just don't tell daddy about the chocolate."

Akemi giggled and nodded her head, drying the crockery more quickly so she could get snuggled up on the sofa with her mommy. Yes, she loved her daddy so much, but moments when she got her mother to herself were very special.

VKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVK

Zero yawned as Akemi snuggled into his side, resting her head against his ribs. She had all her baby teeth now; in fact she was losing one or two. Although she fed from Kaname as often as possible due to his condition, sometimes she still had to feed from him. As he was so heavily pregnant it wore him out, but it couldn't be helped. She only ever took a little of his energy, just enough to tide her over until Kaname came home and she could feed from him properly. He missed the long feeding sessions they had had before he fell pregnant with the twins, but once they were here he could feed her again. For a while, anyway. After all, her adult teeth would soon start to come through and then she would need to get used to blood tablets and controlling her hunger like all other adolescent vampires did.

But right now . . . They'd just watched some cartoons and eaten some chocolate and then, without really realising what she was doing, she had fed. Her love for her mother and chocolate added up in her head to bring on the need. He had smiled as he had felt her begin to suck some of his energy, giving it up freely, and she had soon stopped again. It was almost like taking a small amount of energy was another form of cuddle for her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her more tightly against him, smiling widely.

"Mommy?" The programme they had been watching ended and she turned to face him, stretching her graceful limbs as she did.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can we watch Wall.E?"

Zero looked at his watch. They had already been watching TV for nearly three hours. In about an hour he would have to go and do something about lunch. Well, an hour and a half maybe. They had eaten _a lot_ of chocolate . . .

"Ok." They hardly ever watched TV, so a session like this every now and again wasn't a problem really. He leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead. "But this afternoon we're going to do something constructive. Like paint stuff."

_Paint stuff?_ He thought. _TV really does reduce your IQ. No wonder Kaname doesn't like us watching it too much_. He smiled down at his daughter. _Mind you, she inherited her brains from her father so there will never be a problem there_.

Akemi wriggled from her mother's arms and off the sofa and ran over to the shelves where the DVD's lived. She stretched on tiptoes and reached for the box, but it was just a little too high for her.

"Mommy, I can't reach it."

Zero shuffled forward until he was on the edge of the sofa and then with great difficulty pushed himself to his feet. He waddled slowly over to the shelves and pulled down the DVD in question, handing it to his little girl.

"Go put it in then."

She jumped up and down for a second and then ran over to the TV, crouching down and inserting the disc, then ran back to the sofa and climbed on. She snuggled back into the position she had been in before and waited for her mommy to join her. Before Zero had taken a step the film had started. Zero watched her carefully, amazed at how much she had grown in the last six years. She really was the most perfect, most beautiful daughter it was possible to have. She looked so much like Kaname and she was so grown up for her age. She always smiled; she was always so happy, so helpful. He couldn't believe that he and Kaname had created something so perfect.

He started to walk back to the sofa when he suddenly felt strange. _Oh, Gods_. He thought. _Another Braxton-Hicks. _He stood still and pushed one hand into the small of his back and placed another on the top of his bump. Only, as this one built he had to bite his lip as it was actually _very_ painful. He felt it in his buttocks and back as well as around his middle, and it seemed to pull a lot tighter than the Braxton-Hicks normally did. He bit his lip a little harder and then let out a heavy breath as it began to subside.

_Oh Gods. That wasn't a Braxton-Hicks._ If he thought back to the pains he had had when he knew that Akemi was definitely on her way he knew what it was. That had felt like a proper contraction. He looked at his watch. Kaname wasn't due home until about six tonight but it was nearly twelve now. And Akemi had taken over fifteen hours to arrive, so it wasn't like he needed to panic if it _was_ the real thing. He rubbed his bump with his palms and went and sat beside his daughter, waiting to see whether they would be welcoming their new arrivals tonight.

His watch was ready, the nursery was ready . . . he just hoped he was.

VKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVK

Yes, he decided an hour and a half later when the film had nearly finished, they would be welcoming the new arrivals tonight. The contractions had started out at fifteen minutes apart and were strong and regular from the beginning. And they were definitely real contractions. They felt different to practice ones and he remembered his last labour so clearly. These ones were already working him hard, and if they were anything to go by he thought he could shave a good couple of hours off the labour this time around.

At the moment he was struggling to keep them hidden from Akemi as he knew that it would worry her to see him in pain, especially without warning her why first. He had shifted her slightly so she was no longer making contact with his bump and therefore wouldn't be able to feel the tightening that happened with each one. During a contraction he had touched his stomach and it had been rock hard. But then he hadn't expected any different. When he had had the last one he had bitten his lip so hard that he could actually taste blood. He looked at his watch. The last one had happened just over ten minutes ago. If he got up now to make the lunch he would be in the kitchen and out of the way when the next contraction hit.

"I'm going to start cooking dinner. You stay here and watch the end of the film, ok?"

Akemi was so absorbed in the film that she didn't look up when Zero spoke, but instead just released him from her grasp and latched on to a cushion instead.

"Ok mommy."

Zero hauled himself from the sofa and out of the room. As he crossed the line into the kitchen he could already feel the bottom of his bump beginning to tighten. Now he was no longer sat beside his little girl he could deal with the pain more effectively so he leant against the wall and prepared. He placed his feet a little apart, tilted forward and rocked his hips as the pain built and crested. As it peaked he began to use the breathing exercises he had learnt in the birthing classes he and Kaname had attended. He had been interested to find out that the way he had got through Akemi's birth was pretty much what they were teaching him to do for this one. Proof if it was ever needed that a body knew what it needed to do during labour if just left to its own devices. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing and eventually the pain subsided. That had been a bad one, and closer than the last ones. He wasn't going to be able to hide this much longer.

He sighed heavily and straightened up. Akemi had been warned what he would be like when he was in labour, so he made the decision to tell her over dinner that the babies were coming. He still had a long way to go but it was also still a long time until Kaname arrived home. Akemi would be alone with a labouring Zero for at least another four and a half hours. It was a lot to put on a six year old.

He walked over to the cupboard and took out the ingredients for lunch and began to cook.

VKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVK

By the time the dinner was ready it was only four hours until Kaname arrived home and his contractions had reached ten minutes. He had had one when putting the things on the table and now decided to wait until the next one had passed before he went to call Akemi. At least that way he would have a full ten minutes to get her ready for what was to come. He straightened a few items on the table as he waited, mentally preparing himself. He looked at his watch. About another sixty seconds. He took a gulp of his water and then got into as comfortable a position as possible as he felt the next one starting.

"Mmmmmmm."

He moaned as the contraction hit him full force. He was leaning on the table and rocking, trying anything that he knew would help. He remembered Kaname's hands gently pushing in to the small of his back as he had delivered Akemi and knew that was what he needed now. This labour was already so much more painful and it had barely begun.

"Aaahhh!"

He moaned loudly once more as the pain peaked and then passed, leaving him panting and sore.

"M . . . Mommy?"

Zero swore quietly to himself as he whipped around to find Akemi standing in the doorway. Her eyes were wide and brimming with tears. This was exactly what he hadn't wanted to happen.

"M . . . _Mommy_?" She repeated when Zero didn't move.

A tear slipped from her eye and she sniffed, the sound bringing Zero back to life.

"Oh honey. Come here. I'm sorry." Zero dropped gingerly to his knees and pulled his small daughter into his arms as she began to cry. "It's ok sweetie. It's alright. Don't worry."

"B . . . but you're . . . you're . . . hurt." She managed to speak between gentle sobs.

Zero held her tightly and rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.

"I'm not hurt Akemi, but I need you to listen, ok?" He pulled away from his daughter and looked into her deep, brown eyes. The eyes of her father. "You remember when you asked about how the babies were going to get out?" She nodded. "Remember what I said?"

Akemi thought carefully for a few seconds, the tears drying up but leaving her sniffling. "You said that they came out from a hole between your legs."

"That's right. And do you remember that I told you it would hurt? I'd have lots of tummy aches and I'd have to help them out? And Daddy said I would be grumpy, tired and in pain?"

Akemi nodded once again. "He said that he would take you to hopsp . . . hosptit . . . the place where the doctors are."

Despite being in pain Zero couldn't help a small chuckle at his daughters attempt to use a word she was unfamiliar with.

"Yes sweetheart. That's right. Well, the babies want to come out. So the tummy aches have started."

Akemi stood in front of Zero, blinking. Her face suddenly calmed and she nodded. "Ok Mommy." She grabbed Zero's hand and tried to pull him in to the front room.

"Where are we going?"

"You need to lay down."

Zero smiled, his six year old daughter was taking charge of him. "No, honey. I don't." She stood still and turned to face him. "It helps it hurt a little less if I can move around. But you can walk around with me after you've had your dinner if you like."

"What about _your _dinner, Mommy?"

"I don't think I can eat right now. But I'll get daddy to feed me when he gets home."

She had seen Zero feed from Kaname before, but only once or twice and only when there was no other option. Normally it was something they only did behind closed doors. Unlike him, Kaname and hopefully Akemi could cope with blood tablets. Zero's body had rejected them and he had to feed regularly from his husband.

"Ok." She looked suspiciously at him for a few seconds. "But you have to come with me."

Zero nodded and smiled, then followed his daughter to the kitchen so she could have her tea.

VKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKV

Another hour. It was another whole _hour_ until Kaname would get home and right now he wanted to kill him.

"Aaahhh." He rocked his hips, but it was useless, the contractions were too powerful to respond to that now. "Mmmmmmm." He tried to drag in a breath but barely managed it. "Gonna . . . kill . . . him." He ground out as the contraction finally began to pass.

What he was going through right now made Akemi's birth seem like a walk in the park. The pain was twice as intense; the pressure twice as intense, the whole thing was just . . . _intense_ was all he could think of. Suddenly he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down.

"Here you go Mommy."

Akemi was stood by his side holding out a glass of water with ice cubes in it and a damp flannel. He could have almost cried at the simple gesture.

"Oh sweetheart, thank you so much."

He took the glass and managed to drink a few sips and then used the flannel to wipe the sweat from his face and neck. As Akemi was here he hadn't taken his clothes off this time so he was even more hot and sticky.

"Mommy?"

Zero stood up, pushing his hands into the small of his back and moaning.

"What's the matter sweetheart?"

He left one hand where it was and let the other stroke over the swell of his stomach as he took deep breaths.

"Please don't be mad . . ."

"Why would I be mad at you?"

He looked down at his little girl once more and tried to shift his hips just a little to reduce the pressure in his pelvis. He groaned when it didn't work.

"I . . . I got scared so I . . . I called daddy."

Zero felt his heart break with guilt for putting her through this. Of course she was scared; he was a tiny bit himself after all. He should have called Kaname himself. If he'd been thinking clearly he would have.

"I'm not mad Akemi. In fact, I'm pleased you did. I really should have called him myself. But I just didn't think."

Her face immediately broke in to a smile. "He said he'd be home in twenty minutes. Is that quick enough?"

"Yes honey. That's fine."

For a few more seconds he paced the room, breathing heavily as he did. The pains were coming every seven minutes and his amazing daughter had been there for all of it. She had held his hand, brought him drinks, walked beside him as he paced and tried her best to make him comfortable. During the contractions where he had been on his knees by the sofa for a bit she had rubbed his back through the pains. It had seemed to be an instinctual thing, just like it had been with Kaname when he was busy delivering her. When this was all over he would have to find a way to make it up to her.

"Oh Gods . . ."

Another pain began to build but he was in the middle of the room. He dropped to the floor so he was once again on all fours and then let his forehead rest on the carpet.

"Mmmmmmm!"

He moaned as the pain carried on but then let out a gasp of relief as he felt Akemi's little hands once again rubbing his back. As the contraction continued she knelt by his side.

"It'll be over soon Mommy." She said.

He was moaning through the contractions now, only occasionally stopping to swear about Kaname or suck in a breath. When this one finally stopped he decided to stay on the floor. At that moment being on all fours seemed to be a little better than the alternatives.

"I'm going to stay down here for a while, honey." Zero said to her.

He heard the patter of her feet as she ran over to the sofa and then came back to him. She slipped one cushion under his forehead and then laid another beside him and climbed onto it, curling up as closely to her mother as she could. Zero held his hand out to her and she took it, squeezing it tightly.

"I'm staying with you, Mommy."

VKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVK

Almost twenty minutes to the second later Zero heard the front door slam open. He was torn between relief that his husband was here and anger that it was his fault that he was going through this. And if he wasn't in the middle of a horrible contraction then he would have made sure Kaname knew it was his fault. Instead he was moaning as the pain held him firmly in its grip.

"Zero!"

Kaname was suddenly by his side, his hands kneading his back exactly where it was needed and with exactly the right amount of pressure. He let out a noise of almost relief and was once again able to concentrate on his breathing as the contraction dragged on and on and on.

Kaname knelt beside Zero, pressing the heels of his hands into the small of his back as he laboured. He felt so warm to the touch and he was obviously in a huge amount of pain. He didn't remember Akemi's birth being this hard on Zero. No wonder he had been feeling so much pain all day. He had thought it was just Braxton-Hicks, after all Zero had been having some very bad ones for a while. But then he had received the call from Akemi.

"_D . . . daddy?"_

"_Hello sweetie. What's the matter?" He had put his work down and relaxed in his chair. It wasn't unusual for her to call for a chat during the day in her summer holidays._

"_C . . . c . . . can you come home?"_

_Her voice was very broken as she spoke and Kaname began to feel worried. "Why angel? What's happened?"_

"_It's mommy. He's having lots of tummy aches."_

He had been off the phone and out of the office in seconds.

Looking at Zero now he was so pleased he had come home. At a guess, he had been holding out for Kaname to come home before he said anything but that seemed like a really bad idea judging by the state he was in already. He looked like he was about to deliver.

"How far apart are your contractions?"

All Zero did was moan as the current one didn't let up. Eventually the pain started to ease and he could speak. "About five minutes. And it hurts. And it's all your fault."

Kaname smiled. "I know, hun. I know." He continued to stroke Zero's back. "I think maybe we should get you to the hospital. It looks like things are moving pretty quickly."

All Zero could do in response was breathe deeply and nod. Kaname carefully helped Zero to his feet and then let him lean on him for a few seconds, taking comfort in the closeness. He could feel Zero's bump pressed in to him and he ached for him. He'd almost forgotten how much pain Zero had been in when he had delivered Akemi. He started to steer him towards the front door, holding him carefully so as not to cause him any more distress. As they walked through the hall Kaname picked up Zero's hospital bag and threw it over his shoulder. They got as far as the step when Zero moaned once more and he slumped in Kaname's arms. Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero's waist, holding him up, as he began to rock his hips and moan.

"Breathe through it Zero. Breathe."

"Fuck . . . you!" He shouted before moaning once more.

"Come on Zero, breathe in, breathe out, just like you did last time." Kaname ignored the curse Zero had thrown his way. It was the pain talking and he knew that.

With Kaname there Zero managed to relax enough to concentrate on his breathing as the contraction gripped him. The pain was still horrendous, but it was manageable. Akemi had followed them closely and now stood beside them, her little hand gripping her father's trousers. Eventually Zero relaxed once more and Kaname kissed him on the forehead before guiding him towards the car, Akemi by their side.

"Kaname?"

"Yes honey?" He said as he propped Zero against the car and opened the door.

"My waters haven't gone. We need to put some towels on the seat. Just in case."

Kaname nodded and turned to Akemi who smiled and ran into the house once more. While she was gone Kaname put Zero's bag into the back of the car and then took him in his arms once more. Zero looked up at him, smiling softly despite the pain.

"They're getting close." He said. "I remember the feeling from Akemi."

"Close?" Panic flashed briefly in Kaname's eyes followed by calm. He had delivered Akemi, he could do it again with the twins. "As in you need to push?"

Zero smiled. "No, not yet. But I'm almost . . ." He struggled to find the word. "Almost _open_."

Kaname nodded and then his ears pricked up as he heard gravel crunching. He turned around to see Akemi running towards him with a stack of towels. She ran around in front of them and held them up to Kaname who took three and folded them out in the front seat before helping Zero sit down. He winced as he did, the position uncomfortable. As soon as Zero was sat down he hurried Akemi into the car and ran around to his side. He was in, belted and the engine was running in seconds. And it was mere seconds before the car was moving. They hadn't even got out of the gate when Zero was doubled over having another contraction. He moaned as it began but he was soon using his breathing exercises. He gripped the dashboard with white knuckles as it peaked and then eventually began to subside. As it finished he looked up.

"Um . . . Kaname?"

"Yes honey?" Kaname's eyes were on the road as he drove way above the speed limit.

Zero shifted uncomfortably as his latest discovery soaked into the towels he was sitting on. "My water just broke."


	4. Names

Names

_So this really is the last chapter. Enjoy!_

VKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKV

The trip to the hospital only took fifteen minutes, despite normally taking nearer half an hour, but by the time they arrived Zero's contractions had closed in. They were only two minutes apart and rapidly getting closer together. Kaname felt panic beginning to stir in him and he ran from the car, found a wheelchair before hanging the hospital bag from a handle and then helping Zero into it. He really didn't want to deliver his sons as well as his daughter. As he sat his husband down he heard a voice he knew carrying across the parking lot.

"Thank the Gods." He muttered, relieved that the people who he had asked to look after Akemi while Zero gave birth had arrived as quickly as they had.

"Zero! Kaname!" Shiki came running across the parking lot with Ichijou right behind him. "I can't believe it's time!" Shiki swept Akemi, who had just jumped from the car, into his arms and the little girl immediately wrapped her arms around her uncle's neck.

"You're all wet." Ichijou said, looking at Zero's pants.

"My water broke in the car." Zero said. "Good job I . . . Mmmmmmm!"

He never got to finish his sentence as he was struck by another contraction. Kaname was on his knees beside him instantly.

"Ok honey. Breathe."

For a second Zero glared at him, but all his energy became taken up by coping with the pain. Kaname placed a hand at the base of Zero's spine and began to rub gently, taking a brief look at his watch. That was only a minute. And they were vicious contractions at that. He needed to get Zero inside as soon as possible.

"You two ok to take Akemi to the waiting room?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Sure. See you when it's over." Shiki nodded, sensing the urgency of the situation.

Zero sat up and let out a heavy breath as the contraction finished, discomfort still written on his face. Akemi looked at her father and mother, uncertainty flashing in her large, brown eyes. Her mommy was in pain and her daddy was scared and she didn't want to leave them. Shiki walked closer to Zero and Kaname, sensing the families need to say a goodbye and Akemi's need to be soothed.

"See you soon sweetheart." Zero said, kissing her on the cheek as Shiki leant forwards. "When I next see you your brothers will be here."

As Zero spoke Kaname brushed her hair behind her ears and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "We'll see you very soon. Ok?"

Akemi nodded and Shiki and Ichijou began to walk off, taking Akemi to the waiting room.

"Can I go with them please?" Zero asked as a new contraction started.

"Sorry honey but you gotta get these two little terrors out." He placed a hand on Zero's bump and rubbed in soothing circles. "You ready?"

For a few seconds all Zero could do was breathe but he eventually managed to answer. "Too ready."

Kaname smoothly steered the chair into the main reception and was soon directed to the elevator that lead to maternity. Zero had grabbed his hand as soon as they were in there like his life depended on it and he wasn't letting go.

"Are you ok?" Kaname knelt down in front of him, noticing that he was also breathing heavily.

Zero shook his head and grabbed Kaname's other hand, squeezing it so hard that Kaname thought he felt bones crack.

"What's the matter?"

"Push."

The word was choked out mid-contraction and filled with pain but there was no mistaking it. It seemed like the movement from the car to the wheelchair had been enough to open Zero up completely and now twin number one was pressing rather convincingly on the exit. Things were moving incredibly fast. Kaname swallowed and looked at the elevator buttons. Still ten more floors to go, each lit up by a red circle.

_Why was the maternity department always so high up?_

"You need to push?"

"Soon. Very soon. Can feel it."

He remembered Zero telling him that the urge came on slowly the last time. The need appeared and just got stronger and stronger until he couldn't fight it anymore and had to give in to his body.

"Just a couple more floors and we're there." He smiled at Zero, rubbing his swollen stomach. "Just keep your legs crossed until then."

"Jerk." Zero moaned out.

The last few floors went quickly and as soon as the doors opened Kaname was steering Zero to the main desk. They pulled up by the reception and before the blond girl behind the counter even had a chance to speak Kaname was talking.

"He needs to push. Now. We need a room. Please."

The lady behind the counter sighed and shook her head. "Sir, a member of the auxiliary staff will see your husband to a room and once he's there you can help him into a gown. After that a nurse will be round to check his details and how far along he is and then the doctor will come and talk to you about how the birth will go."

"No," Kaname growled slightly at the young receptionist, "he needs to push. Now."

Zero could feel his fuse sparking. He was ready to explode at someone and this lady was pushing the right buttons for it to be her. The babies wanted out and he could feel another contraction building already and the urge to push was starting to get the better of him. He didn't really want to start pushing in the middle of a corridor. That would be too humiliating. He gritted his teeth and growled then hauled himself from the chair.

"Listen . . . lady . . ." As he stood up the next contraction hit and he slumped forward onto the reception desk, still ranting at the woman behind it as Kaname rubbed his back and he rocked his hips. "I have . . . one kid . . . already . . . and I . . . know what my . . . body needs aaaggghhh!" He stopped for a few seconds to breathe deeply, the familiar pressure of a head trying to force its way into his birth canal unmistakable. "It's . . . coming . . . and if we . . . don't get a room . . . now I'm gonna . . . start pushing right here aaaggghhh!"

For a few seconds the blond behind the counter looked confused, then she went straight back to her speech.

"I'm sorry sirs but that's not . . ."

Zero felt a shift in the atmosphere, the air becoming cold and crackling, the flowers on the desk beginning to wilt. The girl on the desk swallowed and backed down immediately as Kaname unleashed his full aura on her. Zero was in pain, the babies were nearly here and he needed help. Now. No stupid receptionist was going to get in his way.

Zero grabbed Kaname's hand, partially in warning and partially for strength. Kaname felt the warm hand that squeezed his and calmed.

"I'm sorry Miss, but this is rather urgent." Kaname said, as sweet as sugar but with a definite edge of threat underneath.

This time the receptionist nodded and called over a male nurse in blue scrubs. Kaname helped Zero back into the wheelchair and then followed as the nurse gestured towards a room to the left.

"Ok. Let's get you settled and then I'll get a doctor in here." The nurse said.

"No time for that." Zero moaned as the next contraction appeared over the horizon and the urge to bear down became overwhelming. "Gotta push."

Zero held his arms up for Kaname who pulled him to his feet, then remembering Akemi's birth, went to position him on his knees but leaning on the bed. Halfway there the contraction hit full force and Zero slumped backwards. He now had his feet flat on the floor, his back to Kaname's chest and he was squatting above the ground. Kaname was holding both his hands, Zero's arms laying along his for support. He sucked in a deep breath and then dropped his chin to his chest, gripping Kaname's hands as tightly as he could. With that he began to push as hard as possible. The nurse, seeing what was happening, sprung in to action. He was beside Zero in a heartbeat, pulling off his pants and boxers along with his sneakers. Zero winced as he felt a gloved hand between his legs, probing his birth canal.

"Yeah, you're fully dilated." He smiled at Zero and Kaname, placing his hands on Zero's knees and giving an encouraging squeeze. "And from the look and the feel of it you're pushing well."

The nurse stood up and left the room, nodding to Kaname as he went to send a silent message that he would be back in seconds. Zero's head dropped back against Kaname's shoulder for the briefest of seconds and he sucked in another breath before he began to push once more. After a few seconds his body shuddered and he slumped down but Kaname caught him, the contraction finally over.

"You're doing amazingly baby." He wiped the sweat from Zero's sweaty forehead. "What position shall I put you in? How do you want to have these babies?"

Zero lay cradled in Kaname's arms breathing heavily for a few seconds before he spoke, his swollen belly heaving in front of him.

"Being on all fours felt best at home."

Kaname nodded and carefully helped Zero on to the bed and then on to his hands and knees. He rubbed Zero's back as the silver haired vampire tried to relax as best he could between contractions. He was saving his strength for pushing. The nurse came back into the room with a kit that he opened and placed on a trolley and then he stood behind Zero and encouraged him to open his legs a little more.

"Ok, just a little further." He nudged Zero's legs until they were far enough open for the delivery to happen. "Good, that's it. What's your name?" He asked as he began to prepare the equipment he needed around Zero.

"Zero." Zero moaned as he spoke. "And here comes another."

"I'm Adam. And go for it."

Zero began to push in earnest with each contraction, feeling his first son rapidly descending within him, stretching him open so the second twin could follow easily. He was sure that this child was a lot smaller than Akemi when she had been born. With each pain Kaname offered comfort and Adam told him how well he was doing, but to Zero it was just non-stop agony, contraction followed almost instantly by another contraction. He moaned with his push as another contraction built and crested, one hand gripping Kaname's and the other resting on his bump as he struggled to bring his son into the world. After six pushes he could feel the unmistakable burning sting of the baby crowning.

"He's almost here." Zero moaned at the end of the latest push, the baby's head neither in nor out. He dipped his hand between his legs and was instantly brushing the top of the baby's head.

Kaname looked up from where he was whispering soothing words into Zero's ear and made eye contact with Adam.

"Yep, and next contraction is for the head."

"I hate this bit." Zero moaned.

"I didn't think it was your first." Adam said, picking up a blanket and putting it by Zero's knee. "You're pushing too well for that. Most first timers are more hesitant."

"It's our second." Kaname said as he rubbed Zero's back. "We've got a little girl called Akemi. But she was born at home, before I could get any help there. I delivered her myself."

"Close call for this one too." Adam said, looking at the clock and noting that they had been in the room less than ten minutes. He watched as Zero began to tense up, signalling another contraction about to begin. "Ok, gentle pushes, slowly. You know the drill."

Zero nodded and closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as he struggled to control his need to push. His body was telling him to push with all he had, but the words coming from Kaname and Adam, and the gentle hand supporting the emerging head of his son, told him to slow himself. Somehow he managed it, breathing in and out as the pain worsened.

"Easy, easy, that's it Zero. Perfect."

Zero gripped Kaname's hand even tighter as he felt the head emerging, the sting of the widest part passing though him. His only thought was _please don't let it get stuck half way, please let the whole head come out with this push_. He sucked in a small breath and then continued to push gently, the head finally emerging with a moan.

"Aaaggghhh!" He panted for a few seconds, the pain ebbing away now the head had passed through. "Fuck, I forgot how much that hurt."

Kaname laughed, he had said the exact same swear word as Akemi's head had emerged.

"Don't laugh at me!" Zero shouted, but then he felt the baby turn to face his thigh ready for the shoulders to be delivered and he shuddered, the feeling strange despite the fact he had felt it before. "It's your fault you . . . shit! Agh!"

Half way through his rant at Kaname the next contraction appeared, and this time he knew he didn't need to hold back. He dropped his forehead to the bed, sucked in a breath and pushed as hard as possible. Now the head was out the rest of his son moved easily and before he was really aware of it he could feel the shoulders slipping from him and with a sigh of relief the rest of the baby slithered free and into the waiting arms of Adam.

"Congratulations mommy! You did it!"

Zero slumped sideways, panting with effort, as Adam wrapped his son in the blanket and then passed it to him, the cord trailing from the new born to between his legs. His son was placed in his arms but he didn't cry. Instead his eyes focussed intently on his mother who was staring at him in wonder.

"I did it." Zero sounded so surprised despite the fact that he had already done this once and knew he could. "I did it Kaname. Our son."

He looked up at Kaname who gazed back, adoration and love in his eyes. Accepting the invitation Kaname leant in and brought his head level to his small family, his fingers stretching forward to stroke the tiny hand of his son. He soon found that tiny hand wrapped around his finger, gripping it tightly. He felt a tear escape his eye and run down his cheek.

"He's perfect Zero. Just perfect."

Zero held the tiny baby close to his chest, running his fingers over the soft hair the colour of his fathers and the little cheeks tinged with pink. "He's perfect. Which name?"

Kaname looked at Zero's amazed face. "I'll let you decide. Either of the two we picked would suit him."

Zero pressed a gentle kiss to his new sons' forehead and then smiled. "Tomoki. This is Tomoki."

"Tomoki. Welcome to the world little one." Adam smiled as he wrote the name on a wrist band. "And what last name am I writing?" He had seen the wedding bands, but then he still didn't know who they were. This birth had gone from nought to sixty in seconds and he had had no chance to get to know either mom or dad.

"Kuran." Zero said, before placing another kiss on the forehead of the newborn. "Tomoki Kuran."

Adam faltered for the merest of seconds; all vampires knew who the Kuran family were. Even ones who had moved here from other countries like him. He gathered himself then nodded and placed the band on the child.

"Well mommy, I'll just weigh him then you can have him back to feed."

Zero blushed, remembering how he had discovered that Akemi would be breast fed. It had been a shock, but then he had really enjoyed bonding with his little girl that way so bonding with the twins that way would be just as amazing. He passed the baby back to Adam and watched as he was carried to some scales on the other side of the room. He was amazed that he hadn't noticed Adam cut the cord that had connected Tomoki to him for the last eight and a half months.

"Five pounds four ounces." Adam said, writing it on some paper that would go in Zero's records. "A little small but he seems fine. Very content."

"Well, he is about three weeks early." Kaname said.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, that would make sense."

Kaname wrapped an arm around Zero, kissing him gently on the forehead and helping him to sit up as Adam cleaned Tomoki and pricked his heel to produce a small drop of blood which he pressed to a piece of paper.

"Everything looks fine." He smiled as he placed a blue hat on the baby and then brought it back over to Zero. The heel prick didn't show anything abnormal, the baby was breathing, a good weight and all reflexes were normal. Fine to go home if that's what the parents wanted.

"Are you hungry, little one?" Zero asked the infant and he wasn't at all surprised when his son cried in response. Typical Kuran, too damn intelligent for his own good. "Ok, let's get you fed." He hitched up the t-shirt he was wearing and the small baby latched on as soon as the nipple was offered, sucking hungrily from his mother.

Adam watched the small family with a smile on his face. This was the kind of birth it was great to be in charge of. The doctors would be upset when they heard that a Kuran had delivered in their hospital and they hadn't been involved. But he didn't care; it had been a wonderful experience. Now all he had to do was help Zero pass the afterbirth and he could arrange a bed on the ward overnight if they thought they wanted it or if not prepare the discharge papers so the newborn and his mother could go home. As he watched he saw Zero screw up his face and flinch slightly, taking it as a sign that the small contractions that would deliver the afterbirth had begun. He smiled and placed a hand on Zero's knee and was about to speak when he heard liquid splashing on the floor. He looked down, expecting to see blood, fearing that Zero was haemorrhaging, but was met by . . . water.

"Um . . ."

Zero looked to the side and saw the puddle growing on the floor. His face flushed red. "Sorry. I guess number two is on the way."

"Number two?" Adam swallowed hard. There was another? Zero was having twins?

"Yes." Kaname said. "Identical boys. Same placenta but in different sacs."

"I should . . . I haven't delivered twins before. I should probably get a doctor."

Kaname smiled at Adam. "I think you'll be fine." He looked at Zero's bump and saw the unmistakable impression of a foot near the top. "It's head down, it's not breech."

Adam seemed to consider this for a second and then looked back at Kaname. "I . . . I . . . um . . . I . . ."

Kaname was determined that Adam should deliver the second baby as Zero had reacted well to him delivering the first and Zero didn't tend to react well to anyone touching him except Kaname, and sometimes not even him. Zero looked up from where he was feeding Tomoki and spoke.

"This one doesn't feel anything like as impatient as Tomoki. But he's definitely coming." Zero winced again as he felt another contraction, this one more painful than the last. "I don't like people touching me. But . . . I can cope if you deliver him."

Adam looked from Zero to Kaname and made his decision. "Ok." He said. "But my bosses won't be happy."

Kaname smiled in a slightly sinister fashion. "Don't worry about what they will say."

Adam nodded and went to the corner of the room and pushed a plastic bassinette over to Zero's bed. "When he's finished his breakfast put him in there and we can get on with delivering the second one. I'll go and get your notes."

Adam left the room to get the notes and a delivery kit for the second baby and Kaname and Zero admired their new son. But as he continued to feed Zero's contractions continued and lying on his back soon became uncomfortable. He hissed through another onslaught of pain before Tomoki finally decided he had finished his first meal and released his mothers' nipple. Zero then placed the infant on his shoulder and rubbed his back until he burped then passed him to Kaname who gave him a cuddle before placing him in the bassinette. Once the baby was securely wrapped up in the blanket he had been provided with Kaname helped Zero back onto all fours and began to rub his back again as the contractions continued. It didn't take long for them to reach a minute apart once more and Zero again felt the urge to push building.

"Okay," Adam walked back into the room with a file and another delivery kit, "let's get this show on the road. Now I've asked for your notes the higher-ups will know you're here and will be wanting in on the action."

"Well, they had better hurry if they do. It's not going to be long." Zero said. "I need to push already."

Adam stood behind Zero once more, a gloved finger probing his birth canal. "Do what you need. You're ready and it seems like the little one is too."

No sooner had Adam finished speaking than the next contraction hit and Zero moaned and dropped his forehead to the bed, sucking in a breath and focussing all his attention on pushing. Adam stood behind him, checking things were moving along smoothly.

"That's it Zero." Kaname gripped his hand tightly as his husband worked to deliver their child. "Push, keep going, that's it."

"Agh! Fuck off Kuran! You're never putting your dick near me again!" He shouted as he took a breath in the middle of the contraction.

Kaname knew better than to respond and instead continued to rub Zero's back, attempting to ease his pain in any way he could. Zero had his eyes screwed shut as he pushed, feeling his second son travelling down his birth canal. Doing this twice was not how he'd have chosen to spend his day, but at least it was nearly over. The pain passed and he looked up at Kaname.

"You . . . Just . . . YOU!" He moaned and rubbed his belly, feeling it tighten again under his touch. "You got to be kidding . . . me . . . Mmmmmmm!"

Zero moaned into the next contraction. This baby was moving a lot more slowly than Tomoki had. He could feel the head barely in his birth canal. He growled as he pushed, desperate to move things along. As the contraction passed he let out a barely audible sob.

"Zero, what's the matter?"

"He's not coming fast enough." Zero felt a tear roll down his cheek. "I want him out. Now. But he's moving so slowly."

Kaname felt his heart breaking. He'd never seen Zero look so forlorn. "Just keep going. No matter how slowly, he _is_ coming."

"All babies have their own speed. This one is just a little more laid back is all." Adam said.

Zero sniffed rubbed his bump. "Trust your damn kid to be awkward."

Kaname smiled and kissed Zero's forehead, feeling his grip on his hand tighten as another contraction appeared. "Shit . . . another . . ."

VKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVK

Just over forty minutes later Kaname leant down and grabbed a cloth that Adam had passed him earlier. The baby was about half way down the birth canal and moving very slowly. It wasn't showing any signs of distress, but Zero was. He was clearly on the verge of exhaustion, he'd already delivered one baby after all, and he had started to cry after the last contraction.

"K . . . Kaname. I c . . . can't do it. Please. Get it out. Get it out!"

Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero and held him tightly. "Yes Zero. Yes, you can. It's nearly here."

Zero gave Kaname a look that could have frozen hell over. "I've done this before. I know how close he is. Ooohhh." Zero gave a pained moan. "_I want him out._"

Kaname held Zero tighter then looked up at Adam. He could only think of one thing to do right now and he didn't know if that would go down well.

"Adam, can he feed?"

Adam looked up from his position between Zero's legs. "It's not something we normally allow since the blood tablets and all . . . but . . ."

"He's ex-human." Kaname interrupted. "His body rejected the blood tablets. He feeds from me."

Halfway through Kaname's sentence another contraction had started and now Zero was once more holding on to him tightly and trying to push. Kaname couldn't wait for Adam to respond. He could feel how weak Zero was becoming. He lifted a wrist to his mouth and bit down gently, just enough to open up two holes that would bleed freely, and then he placed his wrist to Zero's mouth.

"Drink."

Zero moaned as the contraction finally passed and then looked at Kaname. His lips were smeared with blood and he could smell it, the metallic tang on the air. He felt his eyes flame as he searched for where it was coming from and then he saw Kaname's wrist in front of him, two bubbles of blood at his pulse point. He felt his fangs lengthen and begin to throb and then without wasting any time he wrapped his mouth around Kaname's wrist and began to suck. He could fell Kaname's blood flowing into him, relaxing him, giving him more energy. He felt the next contraction building and instead of letting Kaname's wrist go he sucked harder, biting down as he pushed. Kaname gritted his teeth and let Zero bite. When he looked down Zero had his eyes screwed shut and was focussed on nothing but pushing. When the contraction subsided Zero let Kaname's wrist go and looked up at him.

"That was only partly an accident." He smirked as he looked at Kaname. He didn't need to say that he meant the biting.

Kaname let out a small laugh and leaned down to pick up the cloth. He carefully cleaned Zero's mouth of any traces of blood and then did the same to his own wrist. Already Zero looked more alert, rejuvenated. Zero grabbed his hand and smiled, the tears gone.

"That last push was a good one Zero. Baby moved a lot. A couple more like that and you'll be crowning."

"Thank Gods. I want it . . . ooohhhh."

Again Zero didn't get to finish the sentence as the next contraction was on him and now he felt like he had the energy to push with it. He sucked in a big breath, wriggled his legs slightly further apart and then gritted his teeth as he pushed as hard as possible. Kaname rubbed his back as he felt Zero's body shaking with the effort. He sucked in a breath and carried on pushing; only stopping with a grunt when the contraction eased up.

"That was fantastic Zero. Now relax for a second, ok? Take some deep breaths."

Zero did as he was told and let Kaname rub his back and shoulders as he made the most of the break in the pains. As he did Adam pulled out another blanket ready to catch the second baby in. He then checked the position of the baby.

"Ok Zero, when you're ready, another big push, ok?" Zero nodded and then moaned. "A contraction?" Zero nodded again. "Ok, push."

Zero pushed with all he had, feeling the baby slipping down inside him and then from nowhere a burning sensation flooded his body.

"Whoa, easy, pant for me Zero, pant. You're crowning."

Zero groaned and gripped Kaname's hands as hard as he could, panting as he fought the urge to push.

"That's it Zero, well done, now a tiny push."

Zero gritted his teeth once more and gave a small push, or at least as small as he could manage, and he felt the widest part of the head of his son passing through him.

"Perfect, now a big push and the head will be out."

Zero didn't need asking twice. "Agh fuck!" He shouted as he felt the head slip out, his hand immediately going to his birth canal to touch the delicate scalp of the infant.

"Gods, I am not having any more of your babies Kuran." He said, breathing heavily.

Kaname leant down to Zero's eye level and smiled. "You're a Kuran now too, remember?"

Zero only had time to make a 'humph' noise before he was assaulted by the next contraction. He moaned and then screwed his eyes shut, putting all the anger he had at Kaname, the fear at the labour, the annoyance at the pain . . . every ounce of emotion went into the push and this time once the shoulders began to move they carried on and before the contraction was even over he heard the wailing of a newborn.

Zero's mouth dropped open. "K . . Kaname?"

"He's here honey." Kaname said, helping to turn Zero over so he was on his back and could hold the newborn. "You did it."

Adam wrapped the second baby in a towel, clamped and cut the cord and then handed the child over to his mother who eagerly took him. "So, dad, what are you going to call this one?"

"Rin." Kaname said without hesitation.

Zero stared at the second twin who was even smaller than the first, tears once again in his eyes.

"He's beautiful." Rin also had Kaname's eyes and hair, but then they'd expected that. After all, brown was a much more dominant colour than silver weather it was eyes or hair. "They both look so much like you."

Zero stroked his new son's cheek as he wailed, complaining about being out in the cold. Kaname giggled. "Well, this one certainly has your temperament."

"Jerk." Zero said, a smile still on his face.

"Ok, mom. I need to tag, weigh and clean Rin and then he's all yours. Ok?"

Zero looked from Rin to Kaname then nodded and finally handed over the tiny child. Adam took him and weighed him and pricked his heel which only made him scream louder. Adam grinned at the infant and then wrapped him tightly in the towel and popped a blue hat on his head.

"Four pounds eleven ounces. Smaller of the two." He handed the baby back to Zero.

Zero sat up a little straighter and lifted his shirt on the other side, guiding the small pink lips of his second son to his nipple. To start with he avoided it completely and carried on crying.

"Come on, baby." Zero cooed, trying once again to get his new son to latch on. Yet again he refused.

Kaname smiled and leaned over, brushing his finger over Zero's now leaking breast to gather the drop of milk. He then put his finger to Rin's mouth and he sucked it in eagerly.

"That's it, there's more where that came from." He said, helping Zero position the now hungry infant at his nipple where he attached himself and sucked vigorously.

Once he was sure that Rin was feeding he leant down and picked the still quiet Tomoki up from the bassinette and held him close to his chest. Tonight had certainly been hard, but looking at his new family as he waited for Akemi to join them . . . well . . . no matter what Zero might say it was worth it.


End file.
